Everything Stays
by Britt30
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have made it to Piedmont and are regaling to their parents their summer in Gravity Falls, when the Pines' are hit by a drunk driver. Having survived Weirdmaggedon, Dipper and Mabel enter a new nightmare where their parents are killed, leaving them orphans. Thankfully, they have a couple of grunkles who would never leave them alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my Gravity Falls fic that I've had bouncing around in my head for far too long. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

10.

The bus pulled into the Piedmont Bus Station right on schedule. Waddles hopped out of his seat as the bus stopped and gently nuzzled Mabel's face.

"Huh? Wha- Oh. Dipper," she said, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up. We're here." She patted Waddles on the head. "Good pig."

9.

The sun was just starting to set and while it was still hot, there was a distinct hint of fall in the air. The bus driver bid them a fond farewell, glad to get rid of the pig, and smiled as he saw the two young kids greet their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" The twins dropped their bags and ran to tackle their parents in hugs. While of course they missed Gravity Falls, it was really good to see their parents again.

"Oof! Hey kids!" their dad said. He wore thick framed glasses and had messy brown hair and a bright smile. "How was the bus ride?"

"Long," Dipper said.

"Boring," Mabel answered.

8.

Their parents laughed, then looked down in surprise as a pig oinked at them.

"Mom, Dad, meet Waddles! I won him at a carnival!"

"She went through a lot of trouble to get him," Dipper mentioned.

"We both did. That was a crazy day." She turned back to her parents. "So can I keep him? Please, please, please! I promise to take care of him!"

"Well…" their dad started.

"We'll talk more when we get home. He's very cute though," their mom replied, kneeling down to scratch him under the chin. She had long, curly, light brown hair and blue eyes. "And well behaved if he came on the bus with you."

"He's really good. And so cute and cuddly!" Mabel cried and hugged him tightly.

"Well let's get your bags in the car and then I want to hear all about your summer," their dad stated.

7.

"So you said you won him at a carnival?" their dad asked as they drove away from the bus station.

"Yeah! Grunkle Stan set it up so more people would come to the Mystery Shack-"

"And spend more money," Dipper added.

"That sounds like Stan," their dad agreed. "How was Stan? Did you guys get along alright?"

6.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird the first week, but he eventually warmed up to us."

"And now he loves us!" Mabel said in a sing song voice. "Did you guys get my letters? Did I tell you guys about the dinosaurs?"

"Oh yeah, and how Stan punched one in the face!" Dipper added.

5.

Their mom turned around in her seat to look at them. "You said something about him punching zombies too."

4.

They pulled up to a stoplight and waited for a break in traffic to turn left.

"Yeah, he punched a lot of stuff. But I'm the one who got to punch a unicorn!"

3.

The light turned yellow.

"And I got to punch a giant robot!"

2.

"Psh. More like the creepy ten year old controlling the giant robot."

"Sounds like you two had quite the adventure this summer," their dad commented offhandedly as he made the left turn.

1.

The other driver sped up, thinking he could make the light.

0.

There was a terrible scream of metal on metal as the cars collided, throwing the Pines' vehicle some thirty feet back the way they had come, rolling it once, twice, three times. Inside the screams were just as loud as everything hurt and everything spiraled out of control and then mercifully turned black.

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Thanks for reading. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and such! I'm glad you're liking it so far! This chapter is significantly longer and I hope to be able to keep that up, but, uh, college. So, bear with me. Please and thank you and ENJOY!**

 **Also, in this chapter I mention the Grunkle for Grandpa theory ((because I will take it to my _grave_ )), but I believe this is going to be the only mention of it in this story and it won't be the main focus. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

Dipper's ears were ringing. Light throbbed in his peripheral vision and very slowly, he could start to hear sounds.

Sirens.

Shouting.

He cracked his eyes open and everything came blearily into focus. He was staring up at the sky, riddled with the bright pinks and oranges of a sunset. He felt himself moving and somehow realized he was on a gurney being pushed towards an ambulance.

Right. They had been in a wreck.

The other driver had t-boned them, causing their car to roll two or three times; he'd blacked out.

"Sir? Sir? Are you awake?"

One of the paramedics, a petite black woman in her mid-thirties, hair pulled back in a ponytail, was bent over him worriedly.

"Can you tell us your name?"

"Dipper. Dipper Pines." He coughed. "What happened? Where's my family?"

"You were in a car accident. You and your family sustained serious injuries and are being taken to the Piedmont City Hospital."

"What!? How bad? Are they gonna be alright? What about my sister?"

"She'll be riding in the same ambulance as you." Quickly and easily, they hoisted the gurney into the back of the ambulance, next to Mabel's. He caught a glimpse of the ball of scrap that used to be their car before they closed the door.

"Is there an emergency contact we can call?" the paramedic asked him as the other one got him stabilized. Dipper said the first name that popped into his head.

"Stan Pines. 541-618-1999." The medic hooked an IV into his arm. "Um, how serious of injuries exactly? Mabel? Mabel, are you awake?"

One glance at his sister and he knew it was bad. Part of her hair was soaked in blood and she had some serious cuts and scrapes on her face.

"Mabel! Mabel! Wake up! Oh, gosh. Oh, oh, gosh." Dipper felt himself start to hyperventilate. He tried to clutch at his chest, but the pain that shot through his wrist when he moved it was unbearable. His vision started to tunnel.

"Sir! Sir! You've got to stay with us! Sir!"

It was too quiet since the kids left. There was no patter of feet running up and down the stairs, no petty arguing or joyful laughing from the living room.

Just, quiet.

He and Ford were due to ship out next week and had been spending most of their time tracking down a ship that they could, ahem, renovate for their purposes.

Stan groaned and stood up. It had been a long day in the Mystery Shack and even though it was nearly eight o' clock, he hadn't had the chance to change out of his suit yet.

"Well, I'm headed to bed. You headed back down to the lab?"

Ford took a sip of what was probably his sixth cup of coffee that day and nodded. The phone rang.

"Your turn," they both said, Ford just a little bit quicker.

Stan grumbled, but answered the phone.

"Pines residence."

"Is this Stan Pines?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name is Cheryl. I'm calling from the Piedmont City Hospital. You were listed as an emergency contact for Alex, Michelle, Mason, and Mabel Pines."

"What happened?" Stan demanded.

"They were in a car accident and are en route to the hospital." A pause. "Everyone is in serious condition."

Ford couldn't hear the conversation, but he did see Stan turn at least three shades paler.

"Stan, what's going on?" he asked. Stan slammed the phone back on the receiver and swiped the car keys from the counter.

"I'll tell you in the car Sixer. Right now, we gotta get to Piedmont. Soos!" he yelled, knowing the handyman was still around. They found him restocking the gift shop. Stan barely paused as he ran through there, quickly followed by Ford. "You're in charge of the shack until I'm back."

"Sure thing! But where are you headed Mr. Pines?"

"California."

Ford put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'll make sure he calls you when we get there."

Ford ran to catch up with his brother and hopped in the passenger seat just as Stan was pulling out of the driveway.

"Stanley! Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"The kids were in a car wreck and are in the hospital and it might not be good."

"My god." This couldn't be happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. Not after they'd all escaped Weirdmaggedon (mostly) unscathed. With a small shake of his head, Ford steeled himself, face set in determination. Stan was already going fifty, but he asked, "How fast does this thing go?"

"Let's find out."

Five hours later, the Red Diablo tore into the hospital parking lot as fast as it could while running on fumes. Stan parked hastily, taking up three parking spots, and ran towards the hospital doors, Ford following close behind.

They nearly collided with two police officers holding a very drunk man between them. The man wore a filthy, stained, yellow hoodie, had a scraggly gray beard, and appeared to be blind in at least one eye.

"Whoa! Watch out there," one of the cops warned, an older man, maybe in his mid-forties.

"Sorry Officers, we're in hurry," Ford explained as Stan continued to the front desk. "Our family was in a car accident."

"Funny. This man was just charged with a DUI, weren't you Bill?" The drunk man chuckled.

"That was fun." His eye rolled slowly to Ford and the intelligence in it was startling. "I always love destroying lives. Now let's see which _Pines survive,_ " he finished with a snarl. Stanford took a step back in shock. There was no way-

His thoughts were interrupted as suddenly as Stanley blew by and somehow managed to tackle the man out of the grip of the police officers and into the wall.

"What did you say!? That was my family! My _only_ family, you bastard!"

"Stan!" Ford gripped his brother's shoulder and, with the help of the other officer, managed to pry him off of the drunk, who laughed. Stan just kept yelling.

"That was my family! I'll find you! And you're gonna pay for this if they aren't all right, you hear me!"

"STAN!" Ford yelled, finally getting through to him. "You have to calm down or they won't let you see the kids." Stan managed to take a deep breath and get a hold of himself.

"You good?" the officer asked, looking to Ford, who nodded.

"My apologies officers, but I hope you can understand…"

"Of course, we won't charge or anything, but don't let it happen again."

"Of course. Thank you." The police left with Bill (who appeared to have passed out, whatever had come over him was gone now), and Ford leaned close to Stan and whispered, "I'll help you track down that son of a bitch myself."

The nurse, a bit hesitantly, led the two old men to the adjacent hospital rooms.

"How are they?" Stan asked.

"Mason and Mabel are in stable condition. Barring any unforeseen complications, they'll both make a full recovery."

"And their parents?"

The nurse grimaced. "They got out of surgery about an hour ago and appear to be stable, but are still in critical condition. Anything could happen at this point."

Stan turned to Ford, thirty plus years of regret and guilt swam in his eyes.

"I'll go check on the kids," Ford reassured him. "You go see Alex." They'd had a long talk on the drive down and he knew their history now.

Stan clapped his shoulder gratefully and ducked into the other room. Alex was sleeping, barely visible under all the tubes and bandages. Michelle was only slightly less battered. She cracked open her eyes as Stan came in and smiled slightly.

"Hey 'chelle," he whispered hoarsely, taking a seat by her bedside.

"It's good to see you Stan," she replied quietly. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad." He chuckled. "You're a slippery vixen 'chelle, sending those two gremlins to my house, gettin' me to open up and care about somethin' other than money." She smiled tiredly.

"I knew you had a heart in there Stan. I knew it would work. How were they this summer? We didn't even get the chance to ask before, well…"

"Perfect little monsters," Stan replied. "Causin' lots of trouble, havin' fun, solvin' mysteries, y'know. But they were good."

"That's good." She sighed and closed her eyes. Stan spoke up before she had the chance to go back to sleep.

"Listen Michelle, there's something I've been meanin' to tell you and Alex for a long time-"

"Oh Stan, he knew." The conman's mouth hung open for a moment.

"What?" he finally choked out.

"He knew. He figured it out when he was a bit older than the twins. He never blamed you y'know; he understood. He just always wished you'd come clean about it."

Big, fat tears were welling up in Stan's eyes.

"I wanted to. I nearly slipped up around the kids a few times, but I was just so afraid about what 'lex would think."

"No time like the present," Michelle murmured. The corner of his mouth twitched in a sad smile.

"Got that right. Get some rest Michelle." He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead in a rare display of affection. Before he could stand though, she grabbed his arm and looked at him intensely.

"Take care of the kids Stan. Let them know how much we love them. Let them know how much _you_ love them." Needless to say, he was a bit taken aback, but nodded firmly.

"I will. I swear."

The tired mother nodded in acceptance and quietly laid back down to rest.

Once he was sure she was sleeping, he moved over to Alex's bed, who was still out cold.

"Hey 'lex," he whispered hoarsely, taking a seat. "Where do I even start." The old man paused and collected his thoughts before continuing. "So you figured it out. Can't really say I'm surprised. You were a smart kid and Shermie wasn't exactly old enough to be, well, you know. Gosh, I was such a fool," he said, burying his face in his hands. "I shoulda been there for ya. I shoulda told ya, shoulda supported ya, or done _somethin'_ , but I was just as useless at this as I was at everything else." He sat up and wiped his tears away. "But I loved you 'lex. I always did, always will. And I love those kids of yours. I swear I'll take care of them." Hesitantly, Stan reached over and carefully grabbed his son's unbandaged hand. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there and I'm sorry that I never told you."

Surprisingly, Alex managed to squeeze his hand slightly and breathe out two quiet words.

"'S okay."

There was no holding back the tears anymore. Alex squeezed his father's hand one more time, trying to show all the emotion and words he couldn't say into that one action, and Stan understood. He quickly pressed his lips to the hand and gently set it back down.

"You get some rest and you get feeling better, you hear me?" But Alex was fast asleep. Brushing the tears away again, Stan quickly exited the room only to collapse against the hallway wall and cry.

It took him a couple minutes before he could collect himself enough to go into the kids' room.

As he stepped inside, he was met with cries of, "GRUNKLE STAN!" and the tears threatened to overwhelm him all over again. When had he become such a sap?

"Hey you two," he greeted them and hugged them both tightly. Their beds were pushed up against each other and each was hooked up to various monitors. "How you holding up?"

"Well, I have a broken leg and wrist and mild internal bleeding."

"And I have a fractured collarbone and sprained shoulder! And we both have mild concussions."

"Except her's is worse."

"Pbbbt!" Dipper chuckled and nudged his sister playfully.

"In anycase, the doctor's say there won't be any lasting damage."

"Well that's certainly a relief," Ford said. "One of us should probably call Soos. We did leave in quite a rush."

"Doesn't it normally take like eight hours to get here?" Dipper asked.

"When you're following the speed limit and not taking reckless short cuts, yes."

"Psh, speed limit, shmeed limit. We got here as quick as we could and that's what matters," Stan said, ruffling each of them on the head. "I'll call Soos and you two should get some sleep. It's late." They both yawned to prove his point.

"Good night Grunkle Stan," Mabel said, snuggling under the covers. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem pumpkin." He nodded to Ford then went into the hall to call Soos. Who knew how long they were gonna be here. Eh, it would give him some time to practice being Mr. Mystery.

When he went back in the lights were dimmed and the twins were sleeping peacefully. Ford, showing no indication of being tired, watched them with a weary smile.

"I assume we're staying the night," Ford said.

"Oh yeah. No way am I leaving."

"Agreed." Ford stood and stretched. "I'm going to go find a coffee machine. Do you want some?" Stan snorted.

"I'll pass. At least one of us should get some sleep tonight."

"Fair enough." His brother left and Stan settled down in a rather uncomfortable, straight backed chair. He wiggled around, trying to get comfortable, and eventually gave up. He had a fought a dinosaur, dream demon, and who knew what else for these two. He would survive an uncomfortable chair.

But it was gonna be a long night.

Stan was woken from his light slumber by the sound of running feet in the hallway. Ford was out cold in the chair next to him and both the kids were still asleep. The early dawn light was just creeping into the room.

Out in the hall though, was a different story. Nurses and doctors rushed by the door and into the next room. Hurried yells and calls for different equipment could be heard and Stan's gut twisted something fierce.

He poked his head out the door and into their parent's room. Medical personnel swarmed around both beds.

"Clear!" someone yelled, followed by a loud _zap._

 _No. No, no, no, no._

"Sir, sir you can't be in here," one of the nurses said, finally noticing him. "Sir, you have to leave."

He was in such a shock that the nurse had no problem gently shoving him out and then closing the door. At a loss for what to do, Stan went back to the kids' room and sat in his chair and stared at his hands.

 _Please let them be alright,_ he prayed, who knew to what. _Don't leave these kids alone._

 _They won't be alone,_ a small voice whispered, sounding suspiciously like Michelle. _They have you._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! School is picking up, so bear with me. But for now, enjoy!**

The next two weeks passed in a blur of misery. The kids were stuck in the hospital recovering while Stan and Ford came and went, planning a funeral and making arrangements for the kids to come live with them. Normally, no person in their right mind would give custody to a man who had a list of crimes as long as his arm, but thankfully, Ford had people in the government who still owed him a couple favors.

It was tough for the kids. They had their fair share of tears, but by Friday they'd achieved numbness. Mabel would sit there and gently stroke Waddles for hours on end, not really focusing on anything, not really saying anything. It scared the grunkles; their niece was not supposed to be that quiet.

Dipper, on the other hand, was more irritable than ever. He always seemed on edge and never entirely managed to rest. He would sketch and scribble furiously in his journal and the only person that seemed able to really calm him down was Mabel.

Needless to say, there was a gaping hole in their chests and their uncles could only do so much to fill it.

Eventually though, the kids were released from the hospital the day before the funeral. Stan and Ford had spent many long hours contacting family and friends and trying to figure out which ones might know either of them.

"Do you kids want to pick up your stuff from your house before or after the service?" Ford asked as they left the hospital. Dipper clung to his arm as he tried not to limp while Stan carried a very tired Mabel, followed by a very loyal, unharmed pig.

"Before," they answered. They wanted to leave this nightmare behind as soon as possible. This way, they could leave immediately after the service.

Ten minutes later, they completed the drive that had started this whole disaster.

The Pines household was a modest, two story addition with a nice porch and two car garage.

Dipper and Mabel clutched each other's hands as they climbed the steps to the front door and entered their house for probably the last time.

Stan and Ford followed behind them, ready to carry out whatever things they decided to bring with them. They flung their clothes dispassionately into some waiting boxes. Dipper stared at his books, figuring out whether he could bring them or not, when Ford simply got down on the floor and started boxing them up.

"This is one of my favorites," he commented.

"Yeah?"

He and Dipper talked their way through the books while Stan helped Mabel with her craft stuff.

"Geez kid, how much yarn do you have?"

Mabel shrugged. "A lot, I guess." She pulled out her box filled to the brim with skeins of yarn, looms, needles, and books. From under her bed she pulled a crate of paint, markers, sketch books, and glitter.

"Here, let's see if we can get all this in one box. Tell me about this thing," Stan said as he tried to draw his niece out of her shell.

The grunkles actually succeeded for the most part and the gloom surrounding them seemed to dissipate some.

When they had finished in their and their parents rooms, they went downstairs.

"What do we need anyway?" Dipper wondered.

"Movies?" Mabel replied, heading to the entertainment center. "And the-"

"Photo albums," Dipper finished, seeing the thick, leather bound books.

It was an unwelcome reminder of exactly what they had lost. Dipper scowled and started piling them in a box while Mabel sniffles and moved around the living room, grabbing various odds and ends.

"We're done," Dipper eventually announced and Mabel nodded. Their grunkles helped them carry the boxes back out to the Red Diablo and let the kids have a moment alone to say good-bye to their home.

The funeral went off without a hitch. The sun was shining bright and almost felt like it was mocking the sad occasion. Before the twins knew it, they were back in the car and on their way back to Gravity Falls.

It was a small mercy that they slept nearly the entire way there. Heaven knew they needed it. Stan or Ford would look back occasionally to check on them, but let them sleep. Mabel slowly came to about ten miles from the town border. Her stirring woke Dipper and they both sat up, blearily rubbing at their eyes and wishing that this wasn't the reality they were waking up to. They stared out the window and watched the _Welcome to Gravity Falls_ sign fly by.

"Is it bad that I'm kind of glad we're back?" Mabel whispered.

"Me too," Dipper murmured and placed his hand over her's.

Their friends who they had said good bye to not even three weeks ago were waiting at the shack as they pulled up. Soos was obviously holding back tears and Melody was there too, gently holding his shoulder. Grenda and Candy were there, looking sad and holding some sort of brightly wrapped gifts. And, of course, Wendy. She was the first one to greet them as they hopped out of the car. She knelt down, not even bothering about the dirt, and wrapped the two of them in a bone crushing hug. It felt so good, so cathartic, that the twins couldn't help but return it.

"Hey," she said, pulling away, but keeping a firm hand on each shoulder. "I know what you're going through and I'm here to talk if you want to. You guys will get through this. I promise." Then she hugged them again.

"Thanks Wendy," Mabel murmured. Dipper didn't say anything, but hugged her a little bit harder.

Wendy finally let them go and Soos and the girls immediately filled the gap. Soos was crying outright now and everyone else wasn't far behind. Knowing that their friends and family were there for them... it made the hole inside seem a little bit smaller. Maybe... they would get through this.

"Alright, alright," Stan finally said. "How about we head inside."

"Abuelita's making dinner," Soos announced. "Let me see if it's ready." He ducked inside, followed by Melody. Ford had started unloading boxes from the car.

"I'll start taking these inside," he said.

"Let me help," Stan replied and picked up a box of his own. "You gremlins comin'?" The twins exchanged a glance.

"Can we stay outside for a minute?" Mabel asked. Stan's eyes softened.

" 'Course sweetie. We'll holler when dinner is ready." He and Ford headed inside, leaving Dipper and Mabel with Candy, Grenda, and Wendy.

"These are for you," Candy said, handing each of them a package.

"Girls, you shouldn't have!" Mabel said. They sat down on the edge of the porch while their friends gathered round to see them open it.

"Oh wow," Dipper murmured as Mabel squealed in response.

"I love it!" She held up a bright pink blanket, made from different starry and cartoony patterns. "Thank you girls!" And she grabbed them in a big hug. Dipper was examining his own blanket, made of the same patterns, but in blue.

"This is awesome. Thanks guys."

"Of course!" Grenda yelled.

"It was the least we could do."

"Like we said, we're here for you dudes."

"Thanks guys."

Soos stuck his head out the door. "Dinner's ready! Abuelita made tamales!"

"Be right in!" Mabel said. "You guys go on ahead," she told the girls. "We'll be in in a minute."

Understanding, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy left the two of them sitting side by side on the porch. A soft breeze was blowing, rustling the pines and bringing the subtle scent of the changing season. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, casting a golden light on everything while at the same time, lengthening the shadows around them. Mabel took a deep breath and let it out as she laid her head on Dipper's shoulder. He put his arm around her, knowing that there wasn't much to say. When they had said they were heading into the unknown, this isn't what they had meant. But the universe often had different ideas and, for better or for worse, they were here now.

"We'll be okay," Mabel said. Dipper nodded, trying to believe it.

"We've got each other."

 **A/N: Reviews make the world go round~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Sorry guys, school as been CRAZY! But! The semester is almost over and then I'm gonna try to just crank these chapters out! As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

Dipper half-heartedly stabbed another bite of pancake before stuffing it in his mouth. Mabel was drawing hearts on her's with syrup, but had yet to actually eat any.

"You've got to eat Mabel," Dipper reminded her gently.

"I know, but I'm just not hungry."

"What if I grabbed the sprinkles?" He didn't need Mabel to respond; the hopeful look in her eyes was enough. He hopped off his chair and climbed on the counter to where he knew she had hidden her industrial sized stash.

"Thanks Dipper."

"No prob," he replied as he passed her the canister and sat back down. Breakfast seemed a little more bearable now.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Grunkle Stan was there, adjusting his fez before the gift shop opened for the day.

"Hey kiddos."

"Morning Grunkle Stan," they chorused.

"How're the pancakes? Did Ford poison ya?" He smiled as he got a small chuckle out of them.

"They're almost as good as your stancakes," Mabel declared.

"Ha! Ya here that Poindexter?"

"Yes, yes," Ford replied, coming in from the living room. "Well done." He was carrying a laptop and some papers and readjusted his glasses nervously. "Kids, there was something we wished to discuss with you."

The younger twins exchanged a glance and swallowed their pancakes before looking back to Ford.

"Ok… about what?" Dipper asked.

"Enrolling the two of you in school."

"Oh geez."

"I guess school has started huh," Mabel mused. Ford nodded.

"Indeed. Now I've emailed the middle school and they said they'd be happy to have you, you just need to pick out your class schedules. You could start as soon as this next Monday. That is, if you wanted."

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a look. They hadn't really thought about it.

"Never thought we'd be going to school here," Dipper finally said. "But I guess it might help to get back into the swing of things." Mabel nodded.

"What classes do they have?" she asked.

Ford pulled up the list of options and he and the twins scrolled through the list. He pointed out the classes they were required to take: math, English, PE, science, history; but then they were free to choose the other three.

"Ooh, can I take sewing? And art!"

"Robotics looks cool. And band?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Ford said, making a note of it. "You both can take a foreign language as well, if you'd like. Their selection is dismal to say the least, but there's Spanish, French, and ASL."

"I want to take Spanish!" Mabel said. "Then I can speak the fancy fish language like Mermando!"

"Yeah, I'll take it too."

"So you can impress _Wendyyyy?"_ Mabel teased.

"H-wh-no!" He laughed as Mabel poked him in the side and he swatted her away. Ford's brow was furrowed.

"Unfortunately Dipper, it appears the only robotics class is offered at the same time." Ford scrolled a moment to confirm, then nodded. "It appears the only foreign language offered during your last free period is ASL."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Mabel offered, trying to encourage her brother.

"Is that alright Dipper?" Ford asked. Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, ASL's kinda like a code anyway? It'll be fun."

"Well, technically," Ford said, beginning to ramble as he finished signing the kids up. "Any language could be considered a code, but I can see why ASL would be considered unique with its use of, well, signing…"

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a fond, if exasperated, glance as Ford rambled on and they finished their pancakes.

"I wonder if I'll have any classes with Candy and Grenda or Pacifica," Mabel wondered.

"You should text them and ask." Dipper smiled a bit and nudged his sister. "It'll be kinda weird actually having friends at school for once, huh." Mabel sighed.

"You can say that again."

Through his rambling, Ford heard that last exchange and his eyes grew sad. He made his excuses, telling them he would get their classes all set up, and made his way to the gift shop where Stan was getting ready for his first tour of the day.

"How'd it go?" Stan asked.

"Good. They seem excited about their classes and to go back to school. To have _friends_ at school," Ford added, hoping Stan would sense his worry. He did.

"Don't worry about 'em too much Sixer. We grew up without a bunch of friends and look at how we turned out!" Ford just stared at him and Stan coughed awkwardly. "Point taken. But really. They have each other. They have us. And they have all their friends here now too. They'll be okay."

Ford hummed and nodded before glancing up at Stan. "And how are you doing?"

Stan groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Like crap. But I'll be fine. I've lost people before."

"But not-"

"Yeah," Stan said, cutting him off. "Not… not a son." Stan sniffed and rubbed a tear out of his eye. He took a deep breath and stood up a bit taller. "And a killer daughter-in-law. Man, remind me to tell you 'bout Michelle sometime, cuz she was somethin' else, let me tell ya."

Ford smiled and patted Stan on the shoulder. "I will. I'm going to finish arrangements for the kids' school. Let me know if you need any help with the tours today."

"Will do. Thanks Sixer."

:::::::::::::::::

The first day of school dawned bright and early for the twins who had unfortunately become accustomed to staying up to all hours or crashing randomly in the afternoon, at first due to summer and then due to grief. But they managed to get up, get dressed, and eat a little breakfast before climbing in Stan's car for him to take them to the middle school.

It wasn't a very long drive, Dipper thought they would probably decide to walk there more often than not once his broken leg was better (it was a weird thought- that this would be _normal_ one day), but it was nice of Stan to drop them off.

"Ok gremlins," he said, pulling up to the curb and turning around to face them. "You ready for this?"

The twins nodded, determination on their faces. They had new backpacks, butterflies in their stomachs, and each other. It felt a lot like getting on the bus back to Piedmont; into the unknown for a second time.

"Ok. You know you can call me whenever, 'kay? I'll pick ya up at 2:30."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan," Mabel said.

"'Course." He wrapped them each in a hug as best as he could. "Now get in there. I'll see ya later."

"Bye Grunkle Stan!" they chorused and hopped out of the car, Dipper trailing his crutches behind him.

Students milled around the front of the school busily waiting for the bell to ring. There were tall kids, short kids, skinny, fat, every color kids.

"I didn't even know this many kids our age lived in town," Dipper muttered to Mabel.

"Me either. Must go away for summer or live far away or something."

"Mabel! Dipper!"

They looked up as they heard their names and spotted Candy and Grenda making their way towards them through the crowd.

Mabel tackled them in a bear hug. "I'm so happy I have classes with you girls!"

"Us too!" Grenda shouted.

"Dipper, what is your schedule like?" Candy asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Uh…" Dipper pulled it out of his backpack. "Well, besides the classes I have with you guys I'm taking robotics and ASL."

"Oh that'll be fun."

The bell rang and students started shuffling towards the entrance, bidding goodbye to some friends and walking to class with others.

"We should go," Candy said. "You guys have history first, right? We'll see you in science!"

"See you then!"

Mabel and Dipper were happy with how their schedules had turned out. They had a good number of classes together, but not every single one.

Suddenly their situation became a whole lot more real as they walked into their first class. Kids were talking and getting textbooks out and the teacher hadn't even shown up yet.

"Where do we sit?" Mabel whispered and Dipper shrugged.

"We could ask someone?"

Thankfully the problem was solved for them.

"Hey! Twins!" A vaguely familiar blonde kid was waving them over. Not knowing what else to do, they went over to the corner of the room he was in.

"Hey. Dipper and Mabel right?"

"Uh, yeah," Dipper replied. "Do we know each other?" The kid shrugged.

"Eh. Not really. I think we ran into each other at the pool or mini golf a couple times during the summer. I'm Greg. Whatcha doing here?"

Dipper clenched his fists and Mabel stepped up. "We moved back here actually. We're staying with our grun- great uncles."

"Oh cool. You need somewhere to sit? These two desks are open."

"Thanks!"

The bell rang and the teacher rushed in a moment later. She was a short women, with a pixie cut and glasses.

"Morning class! Keep talking! Need a minute to get organized."

"She's like this every day," Greg told them.

"We better go talk to her," Dipper said, poking Mabel. She nodded and they went up.

"Um, excuse me, Ms... Baxter?" Dipper said, hoping he had the name right.

"Yes?" she said, glancing at them just long enough to realize they weren't anyone she recognized. "Oh! You must be Mason and Mabel! Welcome! Sorry everything's so-" she ducked to avoid a paper ball- "chaotic. I'm so sorry about what happened. How are you two doing?"

"Well, y'know..." Mabel muttered.

"We've been better." Ms. Baxter nodded.

"Of course. Well, we're happy to have you. I see you found two seats by Greg- perfect. I'll introduce you guys and we can get class started!"

::::::::::::::

By lunchtime Dipper and Mabel were _exhausted._ School was hard enough. _Middle school_ was hard enough. By lunch, starting middle school three weeks in with a broken leg, recovering concussions, and dead parents felt nigh impossible. Candy and Grenda kept sharing a worried glance as they looked at their friends; they looked so _tired._ And Mabel especially was _never_ tired.

After lunch was PE. Dipper and Mabel entered the gym with Candy and Grenda by their side. Looking around, they saw that one of Wendy's brother's was in their class and so was Pacifica and a couple of her friends.

"Well look at who it is," Pacifica commented on seeing them walk in, actually surprised..

"Could say the same thing about you," Dipper rebutted. "I thought you would go to some fancy prep school." Pacifica sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I normally would, but since we lost most of our fortune, I have to come here now. And what about the loser twins? Parents didn't want you back 'cause of how weird you are?"

Mabel barely managed to grab Dipper's arm before he swung it at Pacifica's face. The girl backed up in shock and Grenda quickly helped Mabel restrain her brother who looked absolutely furious. Other kids were looking over to see what was going on.

"Our parents died in a car crash the day we got back," Mabel explained quietly. "So now we're living with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford."

Pacifica looked appropriately shocked and ashamed.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "If I had known- I wouldn't- I'm-"

"It's okay," Mabel said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know." She turned back to her brother. "Grenda, I think you can let him go now."

Grenda carefully released Dipper from the massive bear hug she had trapped him in. Dipper brushed himself off and threw the dirtiest look he could at the blonde before stalking off, fists stuffed in his pockets.

"I really am sorry," Pacifica said. "If you guys need anything, let me know."

"Thanks."

 **A/N: Ok, hope that's not a weird place to end it, but this was getting long XD. Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeesh! 2 months? Wow! Definitely did not mean to wait that long! But, good news, kept my scholarship! And! It's summer! The perfect time to rewatch Gravity Falls, write fanfic, and cry! Enjoy!**

 **Reminder: Dipper has a broken leg and wrist, Mabel has a broken collarbone.**

"Heya gremlins," Stan said as they climbed in the car. "How was the first day of schoo- Geez, you two look terrible."

"It was long," Dipper answered, leaning against the window. Mabel nodded emphatically in agreement.

"But it wasn't all bad," she said, trying to be positive. "Our teachers are nice and we have classes with a lot of our friends."

"That's good." Stan checked the rearview mirror and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to the shack.

"Did I tell you I have ASL with Pacifica?" Dipper asked, turning to look at Mabel. Tired as she was, Mabel managed to somewhat excitedly go, "OoooOOOH!" Dipper's lip twitched in more of a grimace than a grin.

"Y'know, I think she likes you."

Dipper pulled a face. "Yeah, after her comment today? And then me trying to punch her? I doubt it." And with that he turned back towards the window, having reached his limit. Mabel watched her brother for a minute and seemed to deflate on herself, then turned back towards her own window.

Stan watched both of them in the rearview mirror and felt his heart twist in sympathy at the sight. He would have to have a chat with Mabel at some point to find out what that bleach blonde rat said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and when they got to the shack the twins headed straight for their room. Stan went to the kitchen where Ford was sitting at the table, fiddling with some gizmo. He looked up as Stan came in.

"Where are the kids?"

"They went upstairs. They're pretty beat."

"Hm. Yes, I can imagine. I took the liberty of making some cookies earlier today in case." Stan turned to look and, sure enough, on the stove were two plates of dinosaur shaped cookies covered in more sprinkles and frosting than should ever be allowed.

"I, ahem, figured Mabel would approve."

"Y'got that right Poindexter. Let's take 'em up to them."

:::::::::::::::

Dipper sat down heavily on his bed, leaning his crutches against the side of it, before flopping backwards onto his pillow to stare at the ceiling. Mabel did the same, but elected to lay face down in her pillow. Dipper glanced over at her.

"Hey," he called softly. "That's not good for your collarbone." Mabel just shrugged, but otherwise didn't move. Eventually he heard her sniffle.

"Mabel? What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong?"_ She pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Dipper, I miss Mom and Dad…They always took work off on the first day of school so we could tell them all about it when we got home. And then we'd go out to dinner to celebrate…I just-" The sniffles were going to turn into sobs soon. "I want to go home." And with that she dropped her head back into her pillow.

"Mabel…" Moving carefully, Dipper stood up on his good foot and hopped over to her bed to sit beside her and began to gently rub her back. "It's okay. Let it out."

Stan and Ford paused at the top of the stairs when they heard voices coming from the twins' room. Their pulses picked up as he heard crying accompanying it and the two exchanged a glance. Moving slowly Stan nudged the door just gently enough to open it a crack without it squeaking.

Dipper was sitting on Mabel's bed, rubbing her back as she cried into her pillow. The boy sniffled a couple times even as he murmured gentle reassurances to his sister. Taking a deep breath, Stan knocked gently on the door and pushed it open.

"Heya gremlins. We brought snacks."

"Including," Ford enticed, also stepping into the room and coming to kneel by the bed, "dinosaur shaped cookies with an inordinate amount of sprinkles." Mabel turned her head to the side so she could see for herself and immediately perked up a bit. She sat up and slid off the bed into Grunkle Ford's lap where, though he looked surprised, he offered her the plate of cookies.

Stan sat down on the bed and, before Dipper could protest, pulled the boy onto his lap and offered him some cookies (with the healthy addition of cheese and crackers).

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Don't mention it. Now, do you guys wanna tell us what's up? Or should we just go vandalize the Northwest sub-mansion ourselves?"

Mabel snickered at that and even Dipper couldn't help the smirk that crept on his face as he nibbled on a cracker; Ford looked confused, but waited expectantly for the twins to open up.

"Pacifica apologized, so you guys don't have to do that," Mabel said. "She didn't know what she was saying-"

"Doesn't make it alright though," Dipper quickly rebutted.

"That's true, but still."

They filled their grunkles in on exactly what she had said and then how the rest of their day had gone.

"And anyone want to tell us why we found you two sadsacks crying up here by yourselves?" Mabel and Dipper exchanged a glance and a small nod, then Dipper spoke.

"We miss home. We miss Mom and Dad and just, it's _never_ going to be the same." He bit the head off a dino cookie, trying to quell his anger.

"We'd normally go out for dinner on the first day of school to celebrate," Mabel murmured. "And they would take the day off of work to be there when we got home."

Stan casually rubbed Dipper's back and Ford held Mabel in a hug.

"I'm sorry kids," Ford said, placing a kiss on Mabel's head. "We both are."

"And we know it ain't okay, and that it ain't the same, but we're here to help. Don't suffer in silence kiddos."

The twins didn't say anything, just accepted the comfort from their uncles the best they could. Eventually Ford spoke up.

"Do you guys want to go out for dinner?" Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance. Did they? It could be fun, but they were just so exhausted.

"Maybe another time," Mabel said. Dipper nodded.

"That's okay," Ford said. "Y'know, I learned how to make this fried dish in Dimension 68K#. Granted we would have to used normal fish or squid rather than the Poison Tipped Kraken, but I believe it should still taste the same – maybe less tangy."

Stan laughed. "You? Around hot oil? That's not happening. I'll make dinner. Good ole hashbrowns and bacon and bacon gravy-"

"No, I'll make dinner!" Mabel cried, starting to smile. "Macaroni and cheese portraits for everyone!"

Dipper laughed, joining in next. "I mean, all I can make is hotdogs, but I'll blow you all out of the water!"

In one felled swoop, Stan scooped Dipper up onto his shoulders and Ford was quick to follow with Mabel.

"To the kitchen! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!"

:::::::::::::::::

Dinner was a rousing success and all of them had agreed to leave the mess until morning. When morning came, Dipper and Mabel were quick to get to school to avoid having to clean up.

Memories from last night made the day go better. Eventually, last period rolled around. Dipper walked into ASL and beelined directly for his seat. He could feel Pacifica watching him from her seat on the other side of the room, but when he turned to look, (was she wearing a ponytail?), she was looking at her phone. Typical.

He jumped as suddenly his phone buzzed.

 _Pacifica: "Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday."_

Oh.

Well that was a surprise.

Not entirely sure what to text back, he was saved by the teacher starting class. His teacher had given him some review materials to get caught up, but he hadn't had a chance to look at most of it yet. Not to mention his wrist was still in a cast which made signing significantly more difficult. He followed along with the lesson as best as he could, trying to ignore his growing frustration and settling for taking notes of signs he needed to learn.

"Okay class, for the last 20 minutes of class, partner up with someone and have a conversation. And remember, no talking!"

The class half heartedly chuckled at the joke, then everyone was turning towards their friends, leaving Dipper looking around, a little bit lost. Whatever, he could practice the signs on his own.

"Hey, move." He glanced up as, suddenly, the desk in front of him was vacated by a very scared looking girl, making way for Pacifica. She sat down in the now empty seat and glared at him before taking a deep breath and extending her hand to him, gaze much softer now.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I'm-I'm really sorry about yesterday. That was really stupid of me to say. I want to make up for it. And, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your parents too."

Dipper sighed. "Thanks." He finally shook her hand and Pacifica couldn't help but smile. "It's just hard right now. I promise I won't always try to punch you when I see you." Pacifica scoffed and rolled her eyes, even as she caught the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Fair. Ok, now let's get you caught up."

They spent the rest of the class period trying and failing not to laugh out loud as they practiced. ASL was really cool, Dipper decided. And Pacifica was a surprisingly patient teacher. The bell caught them both off guard as it rang, signaling the ending of the day. Pacifica stood to go back to her own desk.

"Well, that was the most fun I've had in this class yet. I'll see you tomorrow Dipper. Tell Mabel hi for me."

"For sure. See ya."

He found Mabel by the school doors, sitting on a railing and swinging her feet. She hopped off immediately as she saw him.

"Hey bro bro!" Then threw an arm around his shoulders. "How was your day?"

"Good. Pacifica says hi by the way."

Mabel gasped, pulling away to make an even more appropriately shocked expression. "You guys are talking?!"

"Yeah, she apologized for yesterday and was helping me get caught up in ASL."

"Woooah! Be still my beating heart, that's amazing! She's coming to my next sleep over, it's official. Hi Grunkle Stan! Hi Grunkle Ford!"

Stan and Ford were leaning against the door of the Stanley Mobile, pleasantly surprised to see how happy the kids were.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?"

"Great! We're starting self-portraits in art and we have to do them in pencil, but I think I'm gonna do another one out of noodles, just in case."

"Sounds great pumpkin." He opened the door for her, then turned to help Dipper. "How 'bout you? Better second day than first one?"

"Much. Thanks."

Stan pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the main road, but away from the Mystery Shack.

"Uh, Grunkle Stan? The shack is that way."

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Ford turned around and smiled reassuringly at them.

"So, tell us what happened today."

By the time they arrived at their destination, Stan and Ford were thoroughly briefed on the twins' classes, projects, and friends. Stan slowed the car and pulled into the drive through of... wherever they were.

"Alright kids, ice cream's on me. Get whatever you want."

"Oh no," Dipper muttered. "Grunkle Stan-"

"I want one of EVERYTHING!"

 **A/N: Oh Mabel XD I hope you all enjoyed! I'm trying to find a nice balance of angst and fluff, so the chillins can work through their emotions without it being super sad all the time. But! As always, don't forget, reviews make the world go round! Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Good news guys, I finally got over my writer's block! You see, I had Point A and I had Point C, but I didn't have Point B. This is Point B, so huzzah! Please enjoy this somewhat interlude-y chapter before the next one drops.**

Ah _the weekend. A time for leisure and taking 'er easy._

 _Unless you're me._

Dipper moaned as he tossed and turned at four am on a Saturday morning. Finally he chose to accept his fate and got out of bed. He hopped carefully to the door, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Mabel. He made it to the top of the stairs and sighed, but sat down to scoot down the stairs rather than trying to negotiate them with his cast. He would be so happy when it came off. Grunkle Stan had said he had a doctor's appointment set for next week.

He was about halfway down when he heard quiet voices coming from the living room. He paused. There was a sniffle. Dipper strained his ears, trying to hear what was being said.

"It's okay, it's okay."

There was another breath accompanied by a deep shuddering sob.

"It was just a dream. We're all safe Sixer, I promise."

So Grunkle Ford was the one that was crying.

Moving more carefully now, Dipper continued to scoot down stair by stair until he could peer into the living room. At the far end, Stan and Ford were sitting at the poker table. Stan was holding one of Ford's hands while the other cradled his head. Choked sobs reached Dipper's ears and his heart twisted. He paused, trying to listen.

"The kids are upstairs Ford. I'm right here. Fiddleford is okay. We're all okay," Stan murmured. Ford just shook his head, almost sobbing harder. Dipper couldn't stand to see his grunkle hurting like this and quickly made it down the rest of the stairs before hobbling into the living room. Stan looked up.

"What are you doing up kid?" he whispered.

"Couldn't sleep. What's wrong? What happened?"

Stan sighed. "Nightmare. A bad one. He's been like this for thirty minutes."

Stan looked tired and worried, the lines on his face drawn taught and sad at seeing his brother like this. Dipper still couldn't see Grunkle Ford's face, but his posture told him enough. Moving carefully, Dipper approached his distraught grunkle and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Grunkle Ford? It's Dipper."

Ford's breath caught, but he didn't respond like Dipper hoped he would. Mouth set in a determined line, Dipper ducked under Ford's arm and clambered onto his lap. Stan looked like he was about to stop him, but let him go; maybe he could help.

Dipper pressed himself against Ford's pajama shirt and held him close.

"It's okay Grunkle Ford. Take a deep breath. You're okay."

Stan was shocked to actually see Ford give a reaction. He tried to follow Dipper's instruction and took as deep a breath as he could.

"There you go. Try again."

And he did. Again and again, until the tears began to subside and he could breathe normally again. Dipper startled as Ford's free hand landed on his back and held him close, but he quickly melted into the hug.

"Thank you," Ford whispered. His voice was thin and scratchy and Dipper just held him all the tighter. He missed the silent conversation that was passed between his grunkles- _are you alright? – I am now –_ but that was okay. Stan gave Ford's hand a quick squeeze and stood.

"Your sister still passed out?"

"Oh yeah, and she probably will be until at least ten." Stan snorted.

"Yeah, sounds about right. I'm making hot chocolate. You two go sit on the couch."

Stan left and Ford ran a gentle hand through Dipper's hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" his nephew asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I will be. That was… a much more vivid night terror than I'm used to. Come on, we best move before Stan gets back."

Before Dipper could protest, Ford picked him up and moved them to the armchair in front of the TV. Ford sighed as he reclined and Dipper buried into his chest, reveling in the warmth and comfort of cuddling.

"Thank you Dipper," Ford said. "You really helped-" He stopped, seeing that Dipper was now fast asleep. "Me," he finished with a smile and continued to card his fingers through his nephew's hair until Stan returned and found them both asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::

Mabel envied her brother. It was eleven pm on Sunday night and he was comfortably passed out while she had been tossing and turning for an hour, trying to get comfortable. It didn't help that the longer she lay there the more the existential dread set in. Her brain just wouldn't seem to quiet down, spinning scenario after scenario of what could go wrong on Monday. What if Candy and Grenda weren't there and she had to eat lunch alone? What if Dipper got in a fight? What if the bullies finally noticed them? What if they were late? What if they got in a car crash on the way there? On the way back? What if one of her friends did?

All the thoughts were making her stomach cramp and she moaned. She felt like she was going to puke or explode or something if she stayed there a minute longer. She jumped out of bed and shot out the door and down the stairs as fast as she could. She didn't even know where she was going, she just had to _go,_ to get away.

All the lights were off downstairs and everyone actually seemed to be asleep for once. The dark made everything seem smaller, closer, _looming._ Mabel carefully unlatched the front door before darting out into the night.

Immediately the knot in her chest loosened. She stopped and just stared up at the stars. There were so _many!_ The fresh air was cool and refreshing as it whipped her hair away from her face.

"Uh, kiddo?"

Mabel whirled around. In her haste, she had completely missed Grunkle Stan sitting on the edge of the porch, a can of Pitt Cola in his hand.

"You okay?" he asked gently , as if she were a startled animal he was trying not to scare away. "You came rushing out of there and then just stopped.

"Yeah," Mabel replied breathlessly. "I'm fine. I'm…" But it was like the dam crumbled and her voice turned to a high pitched whine as the tears started to flow. She didn't even make it to her grunkle, she just collapsed, perched on her toes, arms wrapped around her knees, and hiding her face in the little cave she created. Every ugly feeling was coming out and there seemed to be no end.

She wasn't even surprised when she felt a strong set of arms encircle her and pull her into a lap, she just turned and buried herself in his chest and cried and cried and cried until she started to cough.

"Easy, easy there pumpkin, you're gonna make yourself sick." Stan gently patted her back until the coughing subsided and she could take a breath. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm just so afraid," she said. "So afraid of what could happen. And I just start thinking and I can't stop and it just builds and builds until I feel like I'm going to throw up and so I ran. I just, I had to do something-"

"Hey, hey, easy there. You're okay. Take some deep breaths with me, okay? In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4. There, keep going, it's okay, you're okay."

Mabel didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually she didn't feel so anxious and the stars caught her eyes again.

"Why were you out here?" she asked, as she gazed past her grunkle's face and into the stars.

"Same as you I guess, just… thinking." Stan didn't offer more and Mabel didn't prod further. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"No! I mean, can we just stay out here a little bit longer?"

Stan's face softened into a fond grin; how was he supposed to say no to that?

"Yeah, we can sweetie."

 **A/N: Ah, don't we all love grunkley affection? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *evil laughter* At last! Apologies for the long wait guys, but wow! Here it is! This is kinda a heavy chapter, featuring some angry beans, mentions of drugs, and Stan's mysterious past I wish we got more of.**

 **But enough of that. Enjoy!**

"FREEDOM!" Mabel hollered as she and Dipper emerged victorious from the hospital. Today Dipper had gotten both his casts removed and their concussions had been deemed healed.

"I never thought I'd miss being able to walk so much," Dipper said, taking a little run and trying to click his heels together. Mabel whooped, following her brother through the parking lot.

"That's the spirit! Now, nothing can stop us!"

"I can't wait to go exploring again! We haven't even gone in the woods really since we've been back."

"Let's go! Adventure! Adventure! Adventure!"

"Cool it gremlins," Stan said, ruffling their hair as they hopped in the car. "You gotta make it home first."

The twins chattered along excitedly on the drive back to the shack and the tension Stan didn't realize he had been carrying on his shoulders eased.

He had barely parked before the kids were out of the car and racing off into the woods.

"Be back by dinner!" he hollered after them and heard a faint, "Kay!"

Traipsing through the woods, late afternoon sunlight filtering through the trees, the scent of the lingering summer in the air, just barely tinged with the oncoming fall- nothing had felt better to the twins. Some of the trees were starting to turn yellow and orange. Hidden birds chirped in the trees and things scurried in the bushes.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Dipper asked. They paused and a smile broke out on Mabel's face. The two of them dashed through the woods and a moment later emerged in a small clearing where a brook splashed down some rocks and into a small pool. They didn't even pause as they took their shoes and socks off and plunged into the water and for a moment, it felt like summer again.

"Kids! Dinner!"

The cry was faint, but they heard it. Mabel shouted back as loud as she could, "Coming!"

Dipper jokingly pretended to clean out his ear. "Think he heard you?"

"Probably! Let's go!"

Walking slower now, worn out from their fun, and being more careful due to the fading light, the twins made their way out of the woods and back towards the shack. Stan was waiting on the porch, visibly relaxing as the two of them came into view.

"So, how was it? Hot, sweaty, full of bugs?"

"Perfect," Dipper replied, a content smile on her face. Mabel nodded her agreement.

"Well, come on in," Stan said and gently shoved the two into the shack where-

"Surprise!"

The twins' faces lit up. The front entryway was filled with all their friends and family. Wendy ran over and placed two party hats on their heads before wrapping them in a hug.

"Congrats man! How does it feel to be able to walk normally again?"

"It feels great! Did you guys put all this together for us?"

"It was Ford's idea," Stan said, nudging his brother in the side. Ford looked bashful and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's been a long road to recovery for you two. It seemed a perfect reason to celebrate."

"Yeah!" Soos cheered. "Now let's party!"

And party they did. Abuelita had made enough tamales to feed a village. Stan and Ford had somehow managed to successfully make a cake. Wendy had brought soda and silly string (the latter not for consumption), and Candy and Grenda had followed through with the ice cream. All in all, it was a great evening.

Someone turned on music and Mabel raced to grab her karaoke machine. When she came back Soos was doing the worm on the living room floor.

"Yo! Go get Stan!" Wendy hollered. "He has _got_ to see this!" Mabel nodded and took off through the shack looking for her grunkle everywhere. Where was he?

She ran past the front door and then back tracked. He was sitting on the front porch looking up at the sky and he seemed to be talking to someone. Moving carefully so as not to disturb them, Mabel moved closer.

"You should see 'em 'Lex. They're amazing."

'Lex? As in… their dad? She crept closer.

"Ford and I are doing our best, but they miss you guys. Heck, I miss you guys. Been doing a lot of thinkin', how I shoulda come and visited more often. I shoulda told you everything."

Mabel watched quietly as Stan talked to her dad, enraptured by the moment.

Stan let out a huff of laughter. "Why did you never say anything Alex? It woulda been so much easier if you had come to me. Heh, I always was a coward, running away from all my problems. But I never should've run away from being your dad."

Mabel gasped, and slapped a hand across her mouth to keep Stan from hearing. Stan was- no, that couldn't be. He would have told them or- but he hadn't told them about Ford. Mabel's mind was running a mile a minute. Stan was their _grandpa?_

She ran back into the shack, dodging people left and right before ending back up where she started.

"Hey, where's Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Couldn't find him," Mabel lied, nearly shouting over the music. "Dipper, I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" She grabbed her twins hand and dragged him back through the house til they found a quiet corner near the game closet.

"Mabel, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I did find Stan. He was outside and I overheard him talking to someone. He was sort of talking to himself, but like also talking to Dad? And he was saying that he missed him and that we missed him and then he started talking about regrets and what he should have said and done and-"

"Mabel, breathe."

She took a steadying breath, grateful for Dipper's hands on her shoulders. "Stan's our grandpa."

" _What?!"_

Mabel nodded frantically. "He- he said he was sorry for how he ran away from his problems and how he shouldn't have run away from being Dad's dad."

"Are you sure?" Mabel nodded. "Are you _kidding_ me?!" Dipper demanded, starting to pace. "Why wouldn't he tell us? Oh, right, he doesn't tell us anything!"

"Dipper."

Mabel's voice brought him back to reality and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mabel. How are you?"

"Kinda freaking out," she admitted, tugging on her hair. "I just don't understand! Why wouldn't he have told us? Why didn't our parents tell us? What else don't we know?"

Dipper wrapped his sister in a hug as she sat down on the floor and they stayed like that for a while.

"Come on," Dippe eventually said. "Let's head back down and have some fun. We can worry about this later." Mabel sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks Dipper."

"Anything for my favorite sister."

She laughed a little at that, then stood and helped her brother to her feet.

"Y'know one thing that would make me feel better?"

"What?"

"It's karaoke time!"

From downstairs, the cheers and Candy and Grenda could be heard and Dipper groaned.

That night, despite the new information they had discovered, the twins passed out almost immediately, but it couldn't be said that either of them slept well. Dreams were cruel that night, replaying memories of their parents, of school days gone by. There were some glimpses of the apocalypse, but twisted to show if things had gone just a little bit worse. Happy summer days flew by, but through all of these the constant was Stan. But whenever they tried to get a good look at his face, it was staticed out.

Not what he seems indeed.

::::::::::

Stan knew something was up. The kids weren't talking to him. Well, mostly Dipper, but even Mabel seemed to be treating him differently. He hadn't gotten a good hug from her all week. He caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye occasionally and he would smile at her. Her lips would twitch but then she would look away.

Dipper on the other hand- whenever he entered the room Dipper would find the quickest excuse he could to leave that room. He and Mabel had started walking to school now that their casts were off and they would be out the door before Stan had a chance to say good bye.

"Did the kids leave already?" he asked, straightening his bowtie as he walked into the kitchen. Ford looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes, did they not say goodbye?"

"No, and they haven't a single time this week," Stan grouched. Ford raised an eyebrow at that.

"That is peculiar. I've noticed they seem to be acting somewhat… off, but just chalked it up to the standard emotional processing they've been going through."

"They seem to be avoiding me," he admitted, sitting down at the table and grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

"When did you first notice?"

"I don't know, I guess a day or two after the party? I don't understand, did I say something or do someth-" He stopped.

"Stan? Stan?"

"I'm an idiot," he muttered. "I am such an idiot."

"Stan, why are you an idiot?"

"During the party, I snuck outside to sit on the porch for some fresh air, y'know? And I kinda ended up just talking out loud to- to Alex and I bet one of them overheard me."

Ford hummed in agreement and empathy. He placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I think it's time you talk to them," Ford quietly suggested. The look Stan gave him was full of fear and shame.

"I can't do that Sixer! They'll hate me! After keeping you a secret from them and now this, they'd never trust me again!"

"Stan, if they've already found out, then the longer this goes on, the worse it'll be when it all finally comes to a head."

Stan groaned. "I know. I don't like it, but I know you're right." Ford couldn't help but smirk at that.

"You never have. Now come on. There are tours to lead and people to swindle. Just talk to the kids when they get home. It'll be fine."

:::::::::::

It was not fine.

Stan was a mass. A shaking, terrified, nervous mess. The kids had come home from school in seemingly good spirits. They had run into Ford first, greeting him excitedly, while Stan hid in the gift shop. He heard them run up to their room and Ford gave him an encouraging smile as he set his foot on the stairs.

And stayed there for a solid two minutes.

"You can do this Stan," Ford finally said. "They'll understand."

Stan took a shaky breath, nodded, and continued up the stairs.

He could hear the kids talking on the other side of the door. Not about anything in particular, just what homework they had. Stan raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could, the door swung open.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, reflexively taking a step back in surprise. "What do you want?"

Seeing Dipper's stance, the guarded look in his eye, Mabel still sitting on the bed avoiding eye contact- it tugged at Stan's heart. And he knew he would do anything for these kids.

Even tell the truth.

"Hey kidlets. You got a minute to talk?"

Dipper held the door open and Stan came in and sat down on Mabel's bed.

"About what?" Dipper asked, hopping onto his own bed across from Stan and next to his sister.

"About what you or your sister overheard at the party the other night."

The twins exchanged a glance.

"So it's true?" Mabel asked. "You're our grandpa?"

Stan took a deep breath and nodded. He didn't miss how Dipper balled his hands into fists or how Mabel looked simultaneously excited and disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dipper yelled. Mabel put a hand on his shoulder and he huffed.

"I shoulda told ya sooner kid, I'll admit that. But this was a secret I was willing to take to the grave. I was ashamed.

"I had your dad when I was 33. Carla and I reconnected some years after I got kicked out-"

"Wait, Carla? The one that got stolen by Thistle?" Dipper asked. Stan nodded.

"The very same. They broke up not too long after graduation. We reconnected and nine months later your dad came along." Stan heaved a deep sigh. "Then four months later, my old cartel buddies came to call. It wasn't safe for Carla or your dad, so we split up while I was on the run. I tried to stay in touch, but it was too dangerous and before long I lost all contact. Ford contacted me and, well, y'know that part, and so I had been in Gravity Falls for three, four years before I found out Carla had gotten really sick and had given him to Shermie to raise."

He paused, taking in their reactions, and also gathering his own thoughts. This next part was probably the hardest.

"Even when I found out where Alex had ended up, I didn't go visit 'til he was thirteen. After all, his dad was dead. Stanley Pines died in a fiery car crash." Dang it, did he have to be tearing up right now? "That was the only time I ever regretted staying in Gravity Falls. I didn't feel like I could tell Shermie what had happened; that it was my fault that Ford was gone, that I had been in and out of jail for ten plus years, that I had faked my death and was now on a hopeless quest to bring my brother back." He took a deep, shuddering breath. The absolute hopelessness he had felt back then had been suffocating and now he was reliving it all. "And so I didn't say anything," he admitted. "Stan Pines the screw-up stayed dead. I went and visited for birthdays and holidays occasionally. I was there when you two were born. But I never said anything."

The twins were silent, silently going over this flood of new information.

"That sounds really hard," Mabel finally said. Stan let out something between a chuckle and a sob.

"It was. God, it was."

"But why did you never tell us?" Dipper asked. "We spent the whole summer with you! We helped you bring Grunkle Ford back! We knew you weren't dead! You could've come clean!"

Dipper spat as he stood up and stormed out of the room. Mabel called after him and was up in a flash.

"Wait here," she said. "Let me go talk to him." And she left.

Stan waited, knowing it would be better for Mabel and maybe Ford to calm him down than for Stan to go down there and try to help. He only moved when he heard yelling, shooting to his feet and running down the stairs. It sounded like they were arguing in the gift shop.

"HEY!"

Dipper was cut off by Stan's bark. He swung around to glare at his uncle, but was taken aback by the glower on his face. Hands on his hips, drawn up to his full height, Dipper suddenly felt very small.

"Car. Now. I'll be right there."

"But-"

Stan didn't even say anything, just grabbed him by the collar and shoved him unceremoniously towards the door while he knelt down next to a shuddering and sobbing Mabel. He couldn't even remember what he had said to make her cry like that. All Dipper could see right now was red and all he could hear was the roaring in his ears and the fire in his chest that was better- it had to be better- than the aching nothingness that was normally there.

Dipper hopped in the passenger seat, bouncing his foot angrily before letting out a frustrated yell and punching the glove box before curling in on himself. He wasn't angry at Mabel. He wasn't angry at Stan either. He didn't know who he was mad at.

Correction. He knew, he just didn't want to admit it.

He didn't even look up as the driver's door opened and Stan climbed in and started the car. Neither said a word as they drove away from the shack.

The drive was taking longer than Dipper thought it would. He finally peered up and glanced out the window.

"Where are we going?" he muttered.

"Shush. You'll see."

The embers in Dipper's belly flared and he tried to hold on to it to avoid the heavy regret setting in, but it didn't work very well. He hunkered back down to stew and wait.

They actually left Gravity Falls, though Dipper was pretty sure they were just in the next town over. It was slightly larger and neon lights were smeared by the windshield wipers as they drove through the rain. Finally, Stan pulled into a parking lot and switched the car off.

"We're here. C'mon."

Dipper got out and closed the door with a little more force than necessary. He looked up at the neon red sign.

 _Bart's Boxing Gym and Bar_

"Grunkle Stan, what are we doing here?"

His uncle just held the door open for him and ushered him inside and out of the rain.

The establishment was split into two. On the left side where they had come in was the bar and restaurant. Some tables were set up next to the windows, looking like they were straight out of the fifties. The bar looked clean and not as raucous as Dipper had been expecting. On the right side, closest to the front was a boxing ring. In the back, punching bags and equipment were set up for practice.

"Stan! Is that you? Long time no see!" the bartender called.

"Hey Bart. How's it going?"

"As well as can be expected. Who's this you got with ya?"

"This is my gr-nephew, Dipper." Dipper clenched his fists at the near slip up. That's what had set this all off in the first place. He thought they were done with secrets! With lies! And then this?!

"Yup, there it is. C'mon kid. Let me show you the ropes. That alright Bart?"

"For sure. If you need anything, just holler."

Stan steered Dipper towards the back of the building where there were racks of weights and gloves, lockers, and a few free hanging punching bags.

"Put these on." Dipper barely managed to catch the set of hand wraps Stan threw at him. They looked like wrist guards he had used to wear when he went roller skating. He slipped them on, liking the added weight. He looked up and saw that Stan had shed his suit coat and tie and was putting on gloves of his own. They didn't look like normal gloves, they looked like disks. Stan moved to a wider, clearer area of the floor and Dipper trailed behind.

Stan clapped the gloves together and crouched down a little. "Hit me."

"What?!"

"You heard what I said. Hit me. You know you want to."

"Grunkle Stan, I'm not gonna- I can't-"

"Sure you can. And you'll feel a lot better when you do. Now come on." He clapped the gloves again. "Hit me."

Cautiously, Dipper raised a fist and tapped the mitt.

"Come on, like you mean it kid. Think: why are you mad? Who are you mad at? Channel that."

"I-" He hit the mitt again, a little harder this time. "I'm sick of the lies." Another punch. "I'm sick of the secrets." Another two. "You lied to us for an entire summer- no, for our whole lives!" Each word was emphasized by a punch. Now they were getting somewhere. "And you lied to our parents! They trusted you! _We_ trusted you! We've trusted you so much! With the portal, when Ford came back, and we wanted to trust you during Weirdmaggedon! But where were you?" Stan took a step back at that vicious blow. "You were camped in the Shack and you wanted to stay there! Did you even look for us? Or would you have left us like you wanted to leave Ford? And now," he said, throwing a left hook. "We're trusting you again. And I _want_ to trust you! But you keep making it really hard." He paused to wipe his eyes; he wasn't quite crying – not yet in any case. "Why can't you just trust us?!"

That last punch was one of the best Stan had seen; firm, sincere, and shook him to the core. He put the mitts down.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna teach you some technique and we're gonna talk this out."

Stan steered him over to one of the punching bags and gently rearranged Dipper's hands. "Keep your hands up, you gotta block your face. Your stance looks good, keep on your toes. Now let's go over punches – you're already a natural."

Dipper took it in stride, harnessing the fire inside, holding back from lashing out at Stan, choosing instead to channel his energy into hitting the bag. Stan watched him for a moment before backing up to hold the bag.

"So, you wanna talk about it?"

Dipper just grunted. Stan waited. He would let Dipper set the tone of this conversation.

"It's just- every time I think I finally know you, I find out something else. And, I just, it makes me wonder how much you care." The boy glanced up at his grunkle and just barely caught his eye before glancing away.

"First things first kid, I love you and your sister more than life itself. More than my life, more than Ford's life, you and your sister-" He cleared his throat, trying to clear the tightness in it. "You saved me. And I love you. More than I can say.

"I thought you two were still in the shack when the world ended. When I couldn't find ya- geez, I about lost my mind right then and there. I searched the woods, started picking up stragglers, took 'em back to the shack and kept looking. I made it into town once, but had to leave as quickly as I came to avoid getting eaten. The fact that you had to survive out there for _three days_ , I still feel bad about it Dip. When you all showed up-" He sniffled and just shook his head. "I was so relieved. I was- there ain't words kid."

Dipper was silent as he mulled it over. Finally he said,

"We were glad to see you too." Stan gently tapped his hands and he brought them back up to his face before throwing another jab. It felt good. "But what about you lying to us about being our grandpa? Why couldn't you just tell us?"

"Shame. Plain and simple kid. Shame and fear. I was ashamed that I had never come clean and the longer and longer I put it off, the worse I felt it would be to spit it out. I shoulda told you and… I'm sorry I didn't."

"Did Mom and Dad know?" But he already knew the answer, even as Stan shook his head.

"I never told 'em, but, at the hospital your mom told me they had suspected." Stan heaved a world-weary sigh. "That's a regret I'll take to my grave."

"Just don't take it there anytime soon," Dipper replied and gave the bag a particularly good punch.

"Not if I can help it. Promise. Now, anything else you wanna know about me? Open book time, anything you wanna know."

"How many times have you been to jail?"

"Four. Twice in America, once in Columbia, and once in England. Next question."

"How'd you get out?"

"Discharged on false charges, paid bail and ran, and escaped twice."

"How'd you end up in jail anyway?"

"A long series of bad decisions kid. Here's some advice: don't get kicked out of the house, don't do drugs, and make good friends."

"Did you do drugs?"

"Only for a month before I landed my butt in jail on possession charges. Meth. Nasty stuff. That was when I served the full sentence and managed to come out clean. Then the wrong friends got me _dealing_ drugs. Crossing the border- borders, really- as a drug mule. That's where I really learned how to lie so well. Here's a tip, if you pretend you're a bad liar, no one can tell when you're really lying." He winked. "I charmed my way into being one of the jefe's most trusted grunts by acting stupid. Saved my life a couple times….. got people killed other times." Stan sighed. "I got regrets kid."

Dipper thought back to his argument with his sister. "Yeah, me too."

Stan seemed to get it. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Still not completely there, but, I will be. Thanks Grunkle Stan."

"Hey, anything for you kid. Should we go home and you can apologize to your sister?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

They cleaned up the equipment and bid Bart farewell. They were about halfway home when Dipper finally said,

"Can we come back sometime?" Stan couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, kid. Sure."


End file.
